Le petit malade
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Le petit Jack est malade.


**Le petit malade.**

**Raiting : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Elle raccroche son portable pour composer immédiatement celui de Bobby. Ca l'ennui de déranger le plus âgé, mais elle sait qu'il ne saura pas lui dire non.

- 'Man ?

- Oui chéri… j'ai un service à te demander…

- Mouais… Vu le ton que tu prends, je sens que je ne vais pas aimer.

- L'école de Jack vient de m'appeler. Le pauvre est malade. Malheureusement, je suis coincée au bureau, j'ai une réunion dans moins d'une heure.

- De toute façon, présenté comme ça, je n'ai vraiment pas le choix !

Evelyn sourit à l'autre bout du combiné, elle sait bien qu'il va céder. En plus, dés qu'il s'agit de Jack, Bobby est aux aguets.

- T'inquiètes pas 'man, je vais y aller maintenant.

- Merci mon cœur, à ce soir.

- Putain ! Ne m'appelle pas « mon cœur ».

- D'accord _chéri._

Bobby souffle exaspéré. Sa mère est vraiment… La plus adorable.

Quand il arrive à l'école maternelle, il doit passer une porte grillagée, qu'il n'oublie pas de refermer sur son passage pour la sécurité des gosses. « A cet âge, tous les mômes sont débiles ! » pense-t-il.

Quand il arrive dans le hall de l'établissement, il se sent perdu. Le bâtiment se divise en deux parties, comment savoir laquelle est la bonne ? Il décide de s'aventurer, il finira bien par trouver la classe de son petit frère. Le couloir, bordé de plusieurs classes, est étrangement calme. Pas de cris, pas de pleures. Soit les enfants sont très sages, soit les portes sont blindées. La seconde option étant la meilleure pour Bobby.

Les murs sont décorés de gribouillis horribles, le mélange des couleurs vous donne la nausée. Mais, ils sont fait avec amour par des chérubins, alors comment ne pas trouver ça splendide ?! Une institutrice, qui se rendait au secrétariat pour faire des photocopies, aborde le jeune homme :

- Puis je vous aider ?

- La classe de Jack Mercer.

- Il y a tellement d'enfants, rit elle.

- C'est un gamin haut comme ça, pas très bavard, les cheveux en pagailles, il donne toujours l'impression de tirer la gueule…

- Qui aime les instruments de musiques ?

- Malheureusement… dit Bobby en roulant des yeux.

- Allez voir par là, dans la classe des Cerises, lui indique-t-elle en pointant son doigt dans le sens opposé à la direction qu'il avait choisie.

- OK, merci.

Quand il arrive dans la classe des Cerises, une horde de gamins l'encercle pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Si il fait un pas, il va en piétiner un, c'est certain !

- Allez vous asseoir les enfants, ordonne l'institutrice.

Bobby se sent soulagé. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'un accueil si chaleureux, surtout dans les rues de Detroit.

- Bonjour, je viens chercher Jack.

- Oui, bien sûre. Suivez moi, il dort là bas.

Le bref entretient se termine à peine que tout un tas de murmure enfantins se fait entendre : « C'est le frère de jack ? C'est son papa ? Il n'a pas l'air gentil ! Il est musclé !... » Bobby roule des yeux, les gosses sont vraiment pitoyables, surtout à cet âge. Heureusement, Jack n'a pas leur stupidité. Il ne dit rien et suit l'institutrice jusqu'à ce qu'il soit près de son frère.

- Je vais retourner près des enfants. Il suffit d'une seconde d'inattention pour que ce soit la catastrophe.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas ! répond Bobby en observant les gamins qui ont déjà trouvé l'idée de sauter des tables de coloriages…

Bobby s'agenouille près du canapé pour enfant, là où dort le jeune malade. Il est couché sur le ventre, le teint plutôt pâle. Son sommeil n'a pas l'air réparateur. Il lui caresse le dos tout en murmurant son nom :

- Jack… Jack… Réveille toi, on va rentrer à la maison.

Aux murmures, le petit garçon cligne des yeux. Soudain, ceux-ci s'embrument de larmes. Son grand frère est venu le chercher, il va enfin pouvoir se reposer chez lui. Quand on est malade, il n'y a pas d'autre endroit où on voudrait être que chez soi, dans son lit douillet, au calme. Il continue de pleurer et il se plaints qu'il a froid. Sa voix est frêle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va rentrer tout de suite, le rassure Bobby.

Bobby lui demande de se lever et Jack obéit malgré qu'il soit épuisé, qu'il ait mal à la tête, à la gorge et aux oreilles. Jack titube à cause de son état fébrile. Marcher, ça ressemble au bout du monde. Il recommence à pleurer tendant les bras vers Bobby qui n'a pas d'autre choix que de le soulever. Le petit s'accroche à son frère, sa tête lovée dans le creux de son cou. Jack a de la température, Bobby en est certain. Il le sent car le front de Jack est en contact avec le derme de son cou, et vu la chaleur que le môme dégage, on pourrait facilement y faire cuire un steak. Son corps tremble de froid pourtant…

- Allez, on y va p'tit lutin, chuchote Bobby à l'oreille de son frère.

Lorsque Bobby réapparaît, avec Jack au cou, les gamins viennent à nouveau se coller à lui pour dire « aurevoir ». L'institutrice les salue et rappelle les enfants qui lui obéissent docilement.

Durant le voyage en voiture, Jack somnole sur le siège arrière, la veste de Bobby en guise de couverture. L'aîné jette de temps en temps un regard dans son rétroviseur pour s'assurer que Jack va bien, du moins que son état n'empire pas. Pour sortir le garçon de la voiture, Bobby ne peut compter que sur lui vu que son frère semble littéralement assommé. Il se penche, le sort de la voiture, le petit dans le creux de ses bras.

Jack gémit :

- J'ai mal, dit-il de sa voix souffreteuse.

Bobby ne dit rien. Que peut il faire à part appeler un médecin et lui donner des antipyrétiques ? Le grand frère dépose Jack dans le divan, son blouson recouvrant toujours le jeune malade. Ensuite, il va à la cuisine pour remplir un verre d'eau qu'il ramène au cadet :

- Tiens, tu dois boire.

Le petit gémit en signe de désapprobation.

- Tu dois boire avant de te déshydrater ! Tu n'as pas envie de retourner à l'hôpital ? Lui fait peur Bobby.

Jack n'a pas besoin d'en entendre d'avantage, il s'assoit péniblement pour avaler l'eau. Elle lui coupe la gorge :

- J'ai mal.

- Je sais, répond Bobby en lui caressant la tête pour l'encourager.

Il finit de vider le verre dans lequel était dissout un médicament. Bobby explique au plus jeune qu'il va monter se reposer le temps que le médecin arrive. Ils montent tous les deux à l'étage. Epuisé, Jack se met dans le lit. Bobby le déshabille, lui enfile un peignoir, et le recouvre de plusieurs couvertures.

- Je serais en bas.

Mais Jack n'entend rien, il dort déjà. Bobby descend les stores et sort, laissant la porte ouverte, Jack n'aimant pas les endroits clos.

Quand Evelyn rentre, tous ses fils sont là. Jerry a préparé le repas, Angel a plié les vêtements propres, Bobby est au chevet de Jack qui a le sommeil agité.

- Salut 'man, dit Bobby quand elle entre dans la chambre du petit.

- Tout s'est bien passé ? demande-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- La pire journée de ma vie, se moque-t-il, c'est une angine blanche. Jerry s'est occupé des médicaments, tu n'as plus à te soucier de rien.

- Des fils formidables, sourit-elle.

- Et mieux que ça ! se vente Bobby.

- Maman ? Pleurniche Jack qui s'éveille.

- Oui mon poussin, on est là.

**FIN.**


End file.
